


Crazy

by wackyjacqs



Series: Stargate Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Part of a series of 100-word drabbles written for the ‘Stargate Drabbles Weekly Fic Challenge’ over on Tumblr (Week 2).





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> The choices for Week 2 were ‘bath’, crazy’, or ‘lullaby’. There was also a song prompt (‘Medicate’ by Gabbie Hanna). I chose crazy.

_“Are you crazy?”_

“No,” Daniel answered slowly. “I just think this is our best option.”

“I don’t care. I’m not –”

“Sir, maybe we should listen to Daniel.”

_“What?”_

She shrugged. “With all due respect, I’m not entirely thrilled at the situation either, colonel, but –”

“That hurts, Carter.”

“I just meant –”

“You know what? Just for that, _fine,_ ” he snapped. “Daniel, go tell the locals whatever they need to hear.”

“So, you and Sam agree to –”

“Yeah,” he interrupted. “Whatever.”

“ _Thanks,_ sir.”

“Look at that,” Daniel smirked as he walked away. “Your first argument as a married couple.”

_“Shut up, Daniel!”_


End file.
